Meet Joe!
Meet Joe! is a Blue's Clues VHS tape featuring two episodes from its 4th season. Episodes Featured * "Joe's First Day" (Season 4, Episode 22) * "Joe Gets a Clue" (Season 4, Episode 23) Contents #Coming to Videocassette and DVD #Charlotte's Web 1 and 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure VHS & DVD Teaser Trailer #Now Available on Videocassette and DVD #Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius VHS and DVD Trailer #Nick Jr. VHS Trailer (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Dora The Explorer) #SpongeBob SquarePants VHS and DVD Trailer #Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning #Paramount Home Video Logo (90th Anniversary) (2002) #Nick Jr. Kids Opening Bumper (Blue's Clues, Little Bill and Dora the Explorer Variant) #Face Thinks of Words that are Opposite (Short Version) #"Joe's First Day" #Face Eats a Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwich (Short Version) #"Joe Gets a Clue" #Blue's Clues Credits ("Joe's First Day" and "Joe Gets a Clue") #Nick Jr. Kids Closing Bumper (Blue's Clues, Little Bill and Dora the Explorer Variant) #Nick Jr. Productions (1999) #Nick Jr. Monkeys Logo #Nickelodeon Haypile Logo #Paramount Home Video Logo (90th Anniversary) (2002) Face Promos # Face Thinks of Words that are Opposite (Short Version) # Face Eats a Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwich (Short Version) Facts *This VHS was released on August 27, 2002 by Nickelodeon and Paramount. *In the Nick Jr. Kids Opening and Closing Bumpers, the Maurice Sendak's Little Bear scenes were replaced by Dora the Explorer scenes, but it will still have the Nick Jr. Kids Opening and Closing Bumpers with the Maurice Sendak's Little Bear scenes in the next two videos like It's Joe Time! Its Joe Time and 100th Episode Celebration (VHS) 100th Episode Celebration but starting in Blue's Big Band (VHS) Blue's Big Band it will have to start the Nick Jr. Kids Opening and Closing Bumpers with the Dora the Explorer scenes again *This is the first VHS to use the Nick Jr. Kids Opening and Closing Bumpers with Dora the Explorer scenes. *The Face Eats a Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwich segment was previously seen on the 1998 VHS of Little Bear: "Parties and Picnics" and Little Bear Favorite Tales, it would later be seen on the 2004 VHS of Dora the Explorer: "Egg Hunt". *The Face Thinks of Words that are Opposite segment would later be seen on the 2003 VHS of Dora the Explorer: "Meet Diego". *The previews from this VHS are the same as Little Bear: "Snacktime Tales". *In this VHS, it has Steve and Joe episodes in it because this VHS was released in 2002 from the Paramount 90th Anniversary Logo. *Beau Weaver has quit his job, so Brian Cummings decides to take over for his Paramount Pictures carrer. *The two Paramount bumpers in this VHS are "Coming to Videocassette and DVD" and "Now Available on Videocassette and DVD". *The Blue's Clues primetime television special "Joe's Scrapbook" is also known as "Meet Joe". It features both episodes from this VHS as well as "Steve Goes to College". **The premiere episode of ''Blue's Clues & You!'' is called "Meet Josh!", which is probably a title reference to the VHS. Number *40 Printdate *August 27, 2002 Gallery Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise Category:Videos